Enlightenment
Enlightenment '''is a 4X strategy game developed and published by RECHSOFT for Windows 3.1 and Sega Saturn on October 10th, 1994. The game focuses on the rise of civilizations through the beginning of it to the future. The game was so successful that it spawned three expansion packs; '''Test of Time, Gilded Age, and World War, which each introducing new civilizations and mechanics. Civilizations Mechanics Base Game * Working Resources - Resources that are required to build better resources. They include stone, oil, iron, and uranium. * Luxury Resources '- Resources that can be used to increase happiness in your nation. * '''City-States '- Smaller nations that are not reaching to conquer the world. * 'Pollution '- The more citizens, buildings, and polluting resources you have, the more pollution you get. The game will eventually automatically end if too much pollution is caused, although you have to be trying for it to do this. * 'War '- One of 6 ways to win the game, and one of the main parts of the game. If two nations have problems with one another, there is a high chance of war. * 'Technology Tree '- One of 6 ways to win the game, and one of the main parts of the game. The more tech you have, the more you can make. * 'Law Tree '- Does absolutely nothing but raise or lower happiness. More important in the 3 expansions. * 'Economy '- The main source of money. In the config file, you can name your currency or have it automatically named "Money." Test of Time * '''Government Tree '''- This DLC's result for the Law Tree. The types of Government are as follows; ** '''Democracy - Allows construction of White House as the capital building. Allows more research and production, but has a chance of the senate overruling use of extreme weapons (If overlapping with World War.). Allows training of Minutemen. ** Republic - Allows construction of White House as the capital building. Similar to Democracy, but creates more happiness instead of research and production. Allows training of Foreign Legion. ** Communism - Allows construction of the Kremlin as the capital building. Things cost less, but at the chance of less happiness. Allows training of Red Guard. ** Fascism - Allows construction of the Reichstag as the capital building. Army fights with more strength, and training military takes less time, but citizens will be murdered every turn soldiers are in a city. Allows training of Protection Squad. * 'Cultural Leaders '- Famous people in history (Writers, Artists, Musicians, Generals, Admirals, Scientists, Engineers, Revolutionaries, and Pilots.) who have a chance to appear in your cities. * 'Alliances '- 2 or more counties can form (and name) alliances. The limits to an alliance is that all countries involved must have a Pact with each other. It allows open borders between the nations, and forming a Troop with other nation's soldiers. World War * 'History Tree '- This DLC's result for the Law Tree. The types of history to learn are Government, War, Geographic, and National. * 'Nuclear Bombs '- The ultimate "extreme weapon." Destroys any city or unit, but has a certain radius, and instantly pollutes every tile in a 3x3 radius, with no hope of recovery. * 'Advanced Battles '- Battles now display in cinematic FMVs. Category:Games Category:Strategy Games Category:PC Games Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:1994